Amour
by Kitty Otaku
Summary: Young Hannibal is still killing, but he finds one couple has a daughter. Her cheeks aren't plump, so he chooses to take her hostage, hoping to make a pretty penny. She knows him, but from where? HannibalxOC Dead!fic. Please adopt!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to make the OC in this not only sound original, but educated. I'd appreciate any advice you can give me. And I mean advice, I'm all for flames and "OMG THIS IS REALLY GOOD GO OOONNN" but I'd much rather have something that improves my writing. Thank you.**

_Copyright: Hannibal Lecter and the plot for the Hannibal series do not belong to me. Please enjoy the fanfiction._

Cold steel pressed against my neck. I gasped. The katana burned as my pulse skyrocketed. The cannibal just pressed his knife closer to me. I cried harder. My parents were both dead. He'd eaten their cheeks in front of me, grinning maniacally.

"Why?" I choked on my words, sobs wracking my body.

"Why? Your father ate my sister. I am just returning the favor." He muttered in my ear, softly, like a lover. I cried harder. He licked my cheek, and then pinched it lightly. He hummed, as if deciding whether I was a choice steak or not.

"No. You shan't bring any satisfaction to me. Instead, I shall take you hostage. Such a pretty little thing must be worth something." The man kept the sword against my neck as he pulled off his necktie. Slowly, he wrapped it round my wrists, effectively debilitating me.

"Come now, young one." His thick French accent guided me slowly to his motorcycle. He dislocated my shoulders, before swinging my arms round his waist. He then replaced the balls in their sockets. The two minutes it took were excruciating and I cried out loudly, before he silenced me with a kiss.

I cried the entire motorcycle ride to his estate. Instead of torturing me with dislocation again, he untied the necktie and whispered for me to act natural. I bit my lip.

"I have brought a friend over." He pressed his palm into the small of my back and I stepped forward into the empty house. Or so it seemed.

"Hannibal!" A beautiful Japanese woman rushed to him, the whisper a mark of deep concern. "This is going too far, Hannibal!"

I silently shook. Hannibal's hand continued to press against my back and I was forced to walk up the marble stairs.

"What shall I do with you?" He muttered, once again licking my cheek. I squirmed, the wet, soft tongue that belonged to my kidnapper sent shivers down my spine. Then, a hand snaked around my waist and I was pressed to him so closely I could feel the body heat he produced.

"Please, don't hurt me." I whimpered piteously. Hannibal chuckled. He released me, pushing me into a richly furnished room. I sobbed as he closed the door, locking it before his muffled footsteps faded.

I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amour Chapter Two

I started later that night. A complacent voice sang to me in a language I didn't understand.

"Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,

Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.

Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,

Das da steht im Wald allein

Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein.

Das Männlein steht im Walde auf einem Bein

Und hat auf seinem Haupte schwarz Käpplein klein,

Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,

Das da steht im Wald allein

Mit dem kleinen schwarzen Käppelein?"

The song was sung harshly, and it was not in any way the lullaby it was supposed to be originally.

"Do you know that song?" Hannibal whispered, sliding a hand up to my waist, rolling me over to face him.

I shook my head mutely. This man, Hannibal, he wasn't human. He didn't have the right to be called that. Killing out of cold blood and for revenge. No.

"Really? Such fair skin, such light hair. How is it possible you are not German? Oh, or are you Russian?" I once again shook my head. He stroked my hair, his face inches from mine.

"What are you, my dear?" He whispered.

"Polish, Monsieur Hannibal." I trembled as his hand fisted my hair, pulling me back roughly.

"Are you really!?" He shouted, his calm dissipating into the night.

"Yes, monsieur. My parents came here three years ago, monsieur." I cried out as he pulled my hair again, and then, I felt them. Those lips. They pressed against my neck, as if testing my pulse.

"Ah, my dove. Why would you be lying to me in such a manner? It is so unbecoming of you." His lips trailed down my neck, and I shuddered. It was about as pleasant as stepping in the shit of a dog.

"I don't lie, monsieur." I said, trying and failing to flee from his grasp. He gripped harder, his lips centimeters from mine now.

"You do, my dove. You lie of either where you are from, or how long you have been living here. Or perchance it's…" He pulled harder on my hair.

"Your roots are a different color. You don't have blond hair at all. My dove, you have lied to me. Who are you hiding from? The Nazis?" He stroked my scalp now, moving to my neck. He grasped the back of it tightly, as if afraid I'd try to run from him.

"Monsieur Hannibal, please! Have I not suffered enough?" I flailed in his grasp again. He gripped my waist harder and I felt a rib crack. I shrieked and once again I felt those lips on mine. I floundered in one last futile attempt to free myself and then gave in. I fell limply and Hannibal released me.

"There we are, dove. Now we need not worry about you anymore, do we?" He left me on my bed, feeling as if I had been raped instead of questioned. I drifted off into a fitful sleep that contained nothing but nightmares of the dreadful, scarred face of my kidnapper.


	3. Chapter 3

Amour Chapter Three

"The morning greets you, my dove. It's time to begin a new day." Hannibal opened the curtains of the room, allowing light to infiltrate my sanctuary. As much of a sanctuary as it could be, at any rate.

"Please, Monsieur Hannibal, tell me you shan't tell a soul of my Jewish heritage!" I tried to reason with the anthropophagite, but he said nothing. He just stood at the window, staring into the dawn. I began to tear up again and I felt my cracked rib throb in protest.

"Now, now, dove. There's no need to cry. I have a request for you freedom already. There is not a thing offered except the freedom of myself from charges." I trembled as he chuckled. Nothing seemed sincere with this man. Everything was cold, everything was unforgiving, and everything was hard.

"Please, Monsieur Hannibal, you must find it in your heart to just let me go free. There is no reason for my being here. It benefits neither of us!" I aimed to appeal to his sense of humanity, but I foolishly forgot he had none.

"Oh, my dove. My sweet, sweet colombe. You shan't be set free to spread your wings just yet, oh no. I shan't allow it." He came forth from the window and took my head into his folded legs, carding his fingers through my hair.

"You act as a lover, monsieur, but how can you do so when you have no heart?" I dared not try and escape, though, for fear he might pull at my hair again.

"I have a heart. My aunt, I love her with my whole heart. My sister, I loved her as well. Look at what happened to those I loved. My parents died, my sister was eaten in the most sinister of ways." He fisted my hair in his hand, now. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Maybe if I do the same to your piteous loved ones, you will understand what I must go through."

"You already killed them, monsieur. Do not forget that you also ate them." I tried not to focus on the fact that, even though he didn't seem human, he radiated warmth that was almost comforting in the face of the death of everyone I held dear.

Almost as if a dam was breaking, the fact that my parents were dead hit me. Tears poured down my face and in an instant I was clutching the nearest person I could find. Their murderer.

"Why, Monsieur Hannibal? Why did you have to kill them?" I clawed at his vest as he did nothing but hold me.

"Did I not already explain this to you, dear? Your father, he killed Mischa and boiled her. Then, with the broth from her corpse, they fed me. They saved me from death with the boiled flesh of my sister." His hands no longer held gently, they now held as if I was his last lifeline to sanity. I sadly believed that the statement was true.

"Now, my dove. I never got your name." His demeanor changed so suddenly, I recoiled sharply.

"My name is Sasha." The lips on my neck were rather disconcerting.

"Alright, my Sasha, I was supposed to tell you that breakfast was ready about, oh, I'd say twenty minutes ago. Let us go and eat." He lifted me from his lap and helped me off of the bed. My clothing from the previous day was bedraggled and in no condition to dine with the beautiful mistress of the house.

"Lady Murasaki, our guest has awoken." He led me, once again, by the small of my back.

"Greetings, and good morning. Under normal circumstances I would welcome you to our home, but it seems Hannibal has had other plans." Lady Murasaki was as polite as she was beautiful.

"I thank you for your welcoming. It has not been a terrible time, but…it was not the most pleasant either." I bit my lip and braced for pain. Hair-yanking, or those lips again at my throat, teeth bared. Nothing, though, but a hand pressing more insistently on my back.

"Well, come eat with us, breakfast is getting cold." She led us to a small table, more suited to two than to three. It was a typical Japanese breakfast, filled with rice. We ate with chopsticks, which were new to me, so Hannibal, ever the gentleman of a kidnapper, helped me in using them. The food was marvelous, rich, exquisite, but it left me with quite an upset stomach. So once again, the familiar hand of my capturer was on my back and I was led to my room.

"Well, my Sasha, you seemed rather hungry. Are you feeling quite better?" He smirked, sitting beside my bed.

"Actually, Monsieur, I'm feeling quite worse. My stomach is quite ill." I bit my lip to silence myself from anything further.

"Ah, you could probably use a bath, am I correct? Come, Sasha, I'll draw one for you." He grasped my wrist this time as he led me through the labyrinth of a home to an exquisite restroom. Once again richly furnished, the bath was lined with gold leaf.

"Oh, I couldn't bathe in here. It's much too-" I was cut off as he sealed off the drain and turned on the tap.

"Nonsense. You are feeling ill, and a hot bath always helps, correct?" Hannibal then commented on asking Lady Murasaki for clothing, and was gone from the washroom in a matter of seconds.

I perched on the rim of the bathtub and waited, humming a song. When Hannibal returned, he was carrying a fleecy towel and another beautiful dress.

"Your undergarments, I'm afraid, will have to be worn again. Lady Murasaki and you are… different sizes…to put it lightly." He set the dress on the sink's rim and the towel he hung above the tub. As he leaned above me to do so, he pressed against me a little too hard, and as a result, I plummeted into the steaming tub.

Shrieking, I felt my clothing soaking through. I attempted to clamber over the edge, but in the end, soaking cold and quite upset, Hannibal pulled me out.

"A thousand apologies, my dove, I didn't mean for that to be the end result." He then turned on heel and said, "Well, it seems you may need new undergarments after all. I'll see if there's anything Lady Murasaki can spare." He walked out again, and I was left dripping over the tub. What happened next, I cannot quite put my finger on, but my mind set to work thinking this whole ordeal was funny.

Suddenly, I was giggling so hard my stomach ached. Then, when I'd quite had my fun, I set about trying to find a way to dry myself. The first option that came to my head was to strip off the heavier layers of my dress. After that I found myself wishing I had them on. The water had begun to cool and I was left shivering and wishing for the warmth of the bathwater again.

"Here are your…under…garments may I ask what you're doing?" Hannibal seemed a little perplexed as he deposited my undergarments atop my dress. I bit my lip and started to explain my predicament, but he held up a hand to silence me. He just smirked and shook his head, signaling that he had no intention of knowing what I had done.

"I will be outside in the garden if you need me. You are free to explore the entire house, but do not go into the basement." On that note, he left me to go about my business.

I finished undressing and sunk into the bathtub, letting the warmth flow over me as the ocean flows over a shore. Sighing, I reached for the soap and washed myself as clean as I could. I'm not quite sure how long the bath took, but I enjoyed every second of it.

A knock sounded against the door, and I jumped.

"Um, who is it?" My voice wavered, shocked by the sudden intrusion. There was a light, almost musical voice that answered.

"Hannibal wanted me to check on you." Lady Murasaki whispered through the door, as if hiding a secret. I was just about to question the statement when I heard another pair of footsteps and then Hannibal's voice entered the acoustics of the room.

"I think it's time you get our of the bathtub, Sasha, or you might wrinkle." I could hear the smirk set on my kidnapper's lips.

"But Monsieur Hannibal, I haven't yet finished washing." I retorted.

"Well, you might want to hurry, or I shall come in and wash you myself." I giggled, startled to hear my own voice.

"Yes, Monsieur Hannibal." I stepped out of the tub, wrapping the fluffy towel around myself. After I clothed myself, I looked for a comb, but couldn't find one.

I bit my lip, but instead of searching the drawers, I went without it, foregoing the neat silkiness of freshly brushed hair for the refreshing air of a shower.

"Are you quite finished, yet, Sasha?" Hannibal queries one again.

"Oh, my apologies, Monsieur Hannibal!" I hurriedly drew the stopper from the drain and began mopping up the floor. I wasn't quite sure what to do with the towel, so I folded it, set it on the rim of the sink, and opened the door. Turning to face the hallway, I saw Hannibal leaning comfortably against the wall.

"May I inquire what took so long?" He questioned.

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur Hannibal. I didn't realize I had taken so long. I apologize." I wasn't certain what to do, so I did nothing.

"I will lead you back to your room." He pronounced. I felt a somewhat uneasy, but followed him regardless.

"Must I stay in my room always, Monsieur Hannibal? It's so terribly dull." I licked my lips, afraid again for my safety. I felt it, those lips. They slid down my neck, and those hands pinned my arms above my head. I hadn't lied, so why had Hannibal-

I gasped.

"Hannibal! Wha-what are you doing?" He bit down harder and I felt that tongue lapping at the blood that trickled from my minute wound.

"Ah, your blood, my dove, it is…intoxicating." I trembled like a leaf in the wind, and Hannibal did nothing but continue to lap at my neck.

"Please, monsieur, stop!" I cried, attempting to push the foul murderer off of me. I had been a fool to think he was anything else. Speaking as a lover was false, no doubt, but his Lady of the house, and their hospitality… was that false as well?

"My little lady, is something wrong?" He looked up at me through his hair.

"Arrêt Monseiur!" I screamed. Again, those lips descended on mine, but I squirmed and made sure they would not come in contact with my own.

"Hannibal!" Came the curt shout. Lady Murasaki wrenched him away from me, and my eyes fluttered, before I slipped down the wall and lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Amour Chapter Four

I woke to find myself tucked into my bed, and the man who had harmed me was resting his head in his hand, fast asleep. He looked troubled, even in sleep.

"Monsieur Hannibal, are you awake?" I knew perfectly well he was not, but I thought it to ask.

"Oui, ma colombe. How did you sleep?" He kneaded his eyes wearily.

"I slept fine, Monsieur Hannibal, except for one thing." I meaningfully glowered at his hands.

"What was it that haunted you, my dove?" Hannibal's face did not betray a flicker of emotion.

"You." I replied, trying my hardest to set my face the same as his. I failed, however, when he slowly rose from his position on the bed, and I flinched.

"Why would you be haunted by me, my dove? It most certainly can't be my scar, can it?" He was now sitting on the edge, turned just enough so the un-scarred side of his face was showing.

"No, Monsieur. It was your…brute strength. You have such a wiry strength in those arms that when you had me pinned to the bed I was deathly afraid." I spilled truths like a fountain.

"Afraid?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Afraid you would…violate me in the worst of ways." I averted my eyes, finding my fingers suddenly much more interesting.

A sudden barking laugh made me raise my head in surprise.

"You are delirious, my dove. You have had a fever for the past week, and have just woken from a long sleep."

"But I am wearing the dress from when you pinned me to the wall." I examined the silk dress again, and Hannibal nodded.

"Yes," he said, suddenly grave, "I will admit to that, but you did not wake after you fainted. Lady Murasaki and I have watched you for a while now." A chuckle once again rumbled from inside his throat.

"Well, I must be going. Continue resting, and I shall see to your health later today." He nodded goodbye and opened the door, only to find, to my shock, that Lady Murasaki had been listening to us. Perhaps that's why he wasn't acting like he usually did.

She took his place as a presence in my room, walking gracefully to the chair he had just a moment ago occupied.

"Sasha. How are you feeling?" She rested a hand on my arm. I flinched, not expecting her hands to be so warm.

"I'm alright. According to Monsieur Hannibal, the fever has broken." I pulled away from her touch, somehow angered by her presence.

"Ah, you'll still need rest though. Remember, the body needs time to heal." I nodded and sat back against my pillows.

"I know who you are, Akilina." She lost her gentle tone and with sudden severity I didn't think possible of a woman like her I felt a hand grab my chin. Her nails dug into my skin and it took all I had to keep from crying out.

"You are not to touch Hannibal. Ever. Again. Do you understand me?" I nodded, cheeks practically pressed against my eyeballs.

"Good." She let go of me roughly, before delicately rising and exiting the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

"Jeaslousy is so unbecoming of you, Lady Murasaki." I mumbled.

Once again, I settled to sleep, vaguely wondering what Hannibal was doing at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Amour Chapter Five

"_My dove," A voice floated close to my ear, breath tickling my cheek. _

"_Hannibal," I whispered, arching into the voice. _

"_Ah, my dove, you shouldn't act so wantonly. It might give me the," he stroked my thigh, "wrong impression." _

"_Monsieur Hannibal, why must you-unghh-tease me so?" I moaned as he began trailing his lips where they shouldn't go. _

"_No! Stop it!" I kicked, trying to push him off of me. _

"_You know you have an undeniable __pull__," he ground himself against me, "to me. I can see it every. Time. You. Look at me." He punctuated each sentence with a peck down my neck. _

"_Monsieur Hannibal!"_

"Monsieur Hannibal!" I cried out, my sheets wrapped around my sweating, flushed frame.

"Oui, my dove?" He chuckled as I wrestled my sheets in an attempt at freedom.

"N-nothing." I realized then I must have shouted his name. "Monsieur…I…must tell you something." I bit my lip, before continuing.

"No, I must show you something." I pulled out my pendent, a gleaming, golden Star of David pendent encrusted with sapphires and diamonds.

"Where did you get that?" He wondered softly, fingering it gently.

"I've had it since I was young. Very young. You see, I was an orphan…Originally I came from Lithuania…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand the connection I was attempting to portray.

"Akilina Cohen." He whispered, bringing a hand to cup my face. I smiled gently, and I saw what I had seen when we were in the orphanage; a wide-eyed boy who had lost everything he had in the war.

"You understand me now, don't you?" I said, looking at him through my lashes.

"I understand you no more than I did at the orphanage." He whispered, leaning in closer. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach beating frantically, and as his hand slid to my neck, I felt the phantom fingers still lingering.

"Hannibal," the door swung open and Lady Murasaki walked in quickly. She glanced as she found us in a predicament I had been exclusively expressed not to be in.

"The girl must leave. Now." She said, looking at me from atop her nose.

"There is nowhere for me to go." I reasoned, hoping now that my imprisonment would not end. I'd found Hannibal, my dearest friend Hannybell after all these years.

"Then it is to the cook with you. Her head shall make excellent dog food, wouldn't you agree?" She swiftly crossed the small space between all of us and grabbed me by the hair.

I shrieked in pain, surprised at her unladylike actions in the presence of Hannibal. I would have thought she would have portrayed the elegant Japanese aunt she always had.

"Now, girl!" She pulled me harshly towards the door. I gulped.

"Lady Murasaki." Came the even voice from Hannibal, who was still resting one knee on my bed. "It would cause quite a mess to kill her now. Apart from that, if she were to escape, she would tell of our threats and we would be put to jail immediately." Hannibal's eyes calculated both of our faces for a moment, before swiftly crossing to where I was and gently pulling me from the Lady's grasp.

"She is also an old friend of mine, as I have come to find. She shan't be put to death, while I still have breath in my body. We can buy her some clothing, then give her a new passport, and ship her off to whatever relatives she may find in Russia. Then, we shan't have to worry about her telling the police, because we did not threaten her. At least, I didn't." He smugly raised an eyebrow as the Lady threw a withering look in my direction.

"She may live, but she has not done anything for well over a week. She shall be put to work. Is that fair enough for you, my Hannibal?" She softly spoke his name, and for an odd reason, it tore my heart in half.

"It seems acceptable." Hannibal replied after some deliberation.

I sighed. So much for finding love in him.


	6. Chapter 6

Amour Chapter Six

I awoke the next morning to find a linen dress waiting for me at the end of the bed. On top of the dress lay a note. It read:

'_Akilina,_

_You are now a servant, whether you like it or not. You may be living here, but do not forget who your betters are. We'll buy you a dress eventually. Don't worry your pretty little head._

_Lady Murasaki'_

Another note lay under Lady Murasaki's. This one, scrawled in handwriting only a doctor would have, it read:

'_My dove,_

_Do not mind Lady Murasaki, she is going through…womanly problems._' I raised an eyebrow, figuring it must be more than that. '_I am going into the town today, and I will find you clothing. Your image has been burned into my mind, so I am quite sure they shall suit you._' Hannibal's humor was as dry as ever. '_At any rate, I have compiled a list of chores for you to work on while the Lady and I are gone._'

Yet another scrap of paper was carefully lain underneath the first two. The list wasn't very long, but it wasn't short either. I glanced at the chores and realized with a certain gloom that these were rather tedious tasks.

I didn't bother washing as I was just going to get sweaty. I found a silken black ribbon atop the dress and another note. This one was once again in the loopy, nearly-illegible handwriting of the doctor.

'_I thought it might be easier to work without your hair in your face. This was all I could find without the Lady being suspicious._' I smiled, rolling my eyes. I tied my hair and rolled up my sleeves. It was time to stand true to my commitment. Sweet Mother, this is going to be a long day.

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter, but I felt there wasn't much more I could add. I considered continuing this chapter with the seventh, but it started on a different note (there's a hint for you) so I decided against it. Thank you to all who are bothering to read this!**


	7. Chapter 7

Amour Chapter Seven

I awoke the next morning to find a linen dress waiting for me at the end of the bed. On top of the dress lay a note. It read:

'_Akilina,_

_You are now a servant, whether you like it or not. You may be living here, but do not forget who your betters are. We'll buy you a dress eventually. Don't worry your pretty little head._

_Lady Murasaki'_

Another note lay under Lady Murasaki's. This one, scrawled in handwriting only a doctor would have, it read:

'_My dove,_

_Do not mind Lady Murasaki, she is going through…womanly problems._' I raised an eyebrow, figuring it must be more than that. '_I am going into the town today, and I will find you clothing. Your image has been burned into my mind, so I am quite sure they shall suit you._' Hannibal's humor was as dry as ever. '_At any rate, I have compiled a list of chores for you to work on while the Lady and I are gone._'

Yet another scrap of paper was carefully laid underneath the first two. The list wasn't very long, but it wasn't short either. I glanced at the chores and realized with a certain gloom that these were rather tedious tasks.

I didn't bother washing as I was just going to get sweaty. I found a silken black ribbon atop the dress and another note. This one was once again in the loopy, nearly-illegible handwriting of the doctor.

'_I thought it might be easier to work without your hair in your face. This was all I could find without the Lady being suspicious._' I smiled, rolling my eyes. I tied my hair and rolled up my sleeves. It was time to stand true to my commitment. Sweet Mother, this is going to be a long day.

**A/N: I know, I know, short chapters. This is just the way I work. Sorry if you don't enjoy them all that much. I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you to all who have given this story a chance!**

**Much love, Kitty.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I swiped sweat and grime off my brow, but the dark streak of soot it left only darkened. My first chore, of course, was to clean all of the fireplaces in the house. It wouldn't have been all that bad if there weren't ten in total. I spent an hour and a half on them, and that left very little time to attempt the rest of my chores.

The second chore was easier, as I had already completed half of it. I was to take the ashes from the fireplace and spread them over the vegetable garden. My arms were sore, though, by the time I finished. I checked the list and groaned. There were eight more chores to complete, and each took more time than the last.

I set to work cleaning the toilets, finishing in three hours time. I wasn't sure as to how much time I had left, but I worked as quickly as I could without sparing the quality the Lady expected.

When I finished, I was unsure of where to lie down for a rest, so I took a step outside, into the garden I'd just trimmed. I wondered if the Lady had given the day off to the gardener just to work me harder, but that might have seemed too obvious, meaning it might alert Hannibal as to exactly why she had planned on killing me. Then again, her unladylike behavior may have tipped him off to something.

I sat on the freshly washed bench, admiring the day outside. As I drowsily began to sink lower, I heard the rumble of a car engine, and leaped to my feet. I ran clumsily to where Lady Murasaki and Hannibal were exiting the car. I bowed to Lady Murasaki and smiled at Hannibal. He returned the smile, but there was a glint in his eye I didn't like.

I followed them inside as Hannibal motioned for me to follow. The ribbon I had tied my hair with had fallen low; my hair was sticking to my sweaty, grime-covered face. Hannibal seemed to take notice as he led me to my room.

"You can take a bathe if you did the chores. I apologize for the gardening, we just recently laid off our gardener." He had brought a bag with him and now laid it on the bed.

"How recently?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'd say about…yesterday." He smirked, and it was dizzying and infuriating.

"Was it you or Lady Murasaki who fired the man?" I bit my lip to control my anger.

"It was she." He responded simply, shrugging. I felt him become more and more unlike himself with each passing moment.

"Monsieur Hannibal," I started, tilting my head.

"Oui?" He didn't add my pet-name.

"What is it that bothers you, Monsieur Hannibal?" I straightened my gaze and he frowned.

"Nothing is wrong. Now go bathe, you smell of sweat." He sniffed and turned from me. I gaped like a fish as I watched his form retreat to the hallway. There was definitely something amiss.

As I gathered my necessities for the bathroom, before realizing I should probably wash the linen dress I'd been…given.

Inside the bag were four rather bland dresses. Another note lay on top, and I realized that might have been a clue as to Hannibal's…unusual…behavior.

The note, again in that handwriting, read:

_My dove,_

_These dresses were the only ones I could buy while with Lady Murasaki. If I can find a chance, perhaps on my lunch break at work, I shall find some dresses more suitable. Any dress I attempted to buy was one that Lady Murasaki deemed to expensive. It cost no less than a pair of her shoes._ I smiled, snickering a little. _Check under the bed tomorrow. A bag or wrapping of sort should be there. Until then, love._

_Hannibal_

I finished gathering my items and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside, I contemplated the note. Hannibal had called me love only once before, if my memory served correct. I prayed it was a spelling error.

While in my bath, I began humming. I knew I shouldn't have, for there was always the chance I could be found, but I began singing the song.

"Hava Nagila, Hava Nagila, Hava Nagila, Ve nismecha…" I paused as I heard a noise outside the window. Holding an arm over my breasts, I peered through the curtains. A thin man was shouting something, but I thought nothing of it and continued bathing. I had just finished drying myself and was just about to pull my dress over myself when the door crashed inwards. I shrieked and tried to hide myself, but the man that went to grab me was fast.

I cried out as he grabbed my waist, snickering the entire time. He whispered, "'Ey, 'ow're you doin' on this fine evenin'?" I gagged as he licked my cheek. A flash of the tongue of Hannibal made me shiver and I felt hot tears begin to well in my eyes. Then, something snapped. I felt the tears fade and a rage fill the void. I lashed out, feet kicking and nails scratching.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you brute!" I kicked hard, but I succeeded in nothing.

"Now, now, poppit, there's no need for that." He chuckled, before grabbing my dress and pulling me out the door. When we neared the front entrance he clapped a hand over my mouth. In response I licked it, and when he pulled away I bit down as hard as I could.

"You bitch!" He shouted, pulling roughly at my hair. I squealed and fought back again, but to no avail. The man struck me in the back of the head, and for the second time I felt the world around me darken. Then, there was silence.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in forever. I forgot about this completely. It was on my desktop and Ijust barely managed to salvage it before my laptop completely died on me. I'm sorry again!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten

"Wakey wakey, poppit! Your new home is right around the corner!" I felt very little besides the fact that there was now something solid pressed against my back. As I woke further, I came to realize that it was a stone floor, and that I was in a jail cell.

"Where am I?" I muttered, not realizing fully what a jail cell was. Then, I jolted awake, my dress protesting sharply. I sat up further, and shivered. A small blanket was thrown my way and the sharp, squeaking squeal of a closing cell door entered my consciousness.

"Don't leave me in here!" I shouted weakly, before falling backwards again. That ugly man who had called me a bitch will pay. I shall have my revenge one way or another. Then again, he couldn't have possibly been acting on his own, otherwise I'd be lying dead in a dumpster with signs of rape and strangulation. Luckily, that was not so.

"I thought I told you to bring his Japanese fuck-toy! This is not the woman I told you to bring, you _idiot!_" A thin, mousy looking man was yelling at my capturer. Ironically enough, I longed to be back at my previous kidnappers quarters. Then again, the circumstances were not normal.

"Wakey, wakey, kitty cat." The thin man opened the cell door and walked in, taking no heed to my comforts at all. I recoiled at his touch. He chuckled, but did not remove his hand from my head. I dared not look at him for worry that he might inflict damage upon me.

I realized in that moment how much I hadn't dared do. I hadn't dared look at Hannibal when I first met him. I hadn't dared to speak out, and now I wasn't daring to even look at this man. I was spineless. I was weak. I couldn't take care of myself and I was waiting for a man to come to my rescue. Pathetic.

I looked the man straight in the eye and spat at him. He flinched, but did nothing more than hold on tighter.

"She might be fun after all." He muttered as he left.

"Bastard." I spat at him through the bars. When he left I heard a squeak and felt a bat land on my shoulder. It squealed again and began hanging onto my shirt. I pet it's head, hoping for a friend in this dank place. It burrowed it's head into the warmth of my hand. I squirmed at the alien feeling, it's head being very fuzzy, small, and solid.

"You, my little bat, are quite the adventurer. No others would dare come near me, would they?"


	10. Chapter 10

The man was a monster. I'd thought that Hannibal's treatment was horrifying, but this man... This man was without morals. Every morning and every night, I was violated. Every day, I was left with fewer shreds to adorn my body. I wept more often than not. I was slowly, oh so very slowly, losing my mind. I could only keep my sanity in the hopes that Hannibal would come for me.

"Hello, my frisky kitty." The man ran his hand down my body. I didn't respond. I had learned very quickly that responding was met with a swift backhanded slap. The man pressed his lips to mine and slid his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered. I knew what would come. My spirit from the first day had left me, and I was broken. The days turned to weeks, and very quickly, I found myself clinging to the futile hope that Hannibal would rescue me. My sanity was slowly leaving me.

"Kitty cat, it's time to move. Let's get you presentable for the coming party." I was roughly thrown into a cold bath and the men took care to wash areas that had been abused by the men all too much. My hair was brushed with surprising tenderness, and braided rather well to fall down my back in a longer tail than I had anticipated.

I was given lacy undergarments and a slinky, blue dress. The thin man left me to get dressed and dressed himself. After he took me to the yacht, he left me to my own devices. I quickly found a knife and slipped it into the garter I was forced to wear.

"Your time will come." I muttered.

**A/N: **My loyal fans: I apologize, but this is where I'm leaving all of you. It's been years, and I've lost all inspiration for it. I haven't even seen Hannibal Rising since I first started this fanfiction. Thank you for waiting so long, and I apologize. If anybody at all would like to pick this fanfiction up, adopt it and give it the ending it deserves, I implore you, do so. Please. Thank you for sticking with me this long and for eagerly awaiting the next chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to bring you what you wanted, and I hope that you all will read any new fanfictions if I post them.

Thank you again,

Kitty


End file.
